Venom of the Snake
by tamora-obsession-272
Summary: Daine gets bitten by a rattlesnake, but WAIT! It's NOT THAT LAME! I'm just horrible at summaries!COMPLETE
1. Finding a Mage

Ok this is my first fanfic so excuse me if it sucks  
  
Disclaimer- I may be an obsessed fan but I have not bought Tamora Pierce's rights to ANYTHING (I cant safely say im not in any way connected with her cuz I emailed her and she emailed back, but I have not bought the rights to her characters or worlds!)  
  
-I cant run for much longer- Cloud said. Daine sighed. -I don't need you to ride for much longer. Just another mile?- she asked -ok but this better be worth it..-  
***  
  
"I just don't get it.The other People told me he was here!" Daine was referring to her teacher Numair Salmalin, who was supposedly badly hurt and injured, and also supposedly in view of where she was standing. -But the Stork-man is here- Cloud said - I sense him- -You can sense him?- Daine asked -Of course I can, being around him so much. He's right over there- she said, nodding her head towards a small rock -I can see his magic- He's shape-shifted, Daine thought, I have to get him out. Carefully she listened for the sound of alien animals. Sure enough, right in the middle of the ground under the rock, there was a snake. One that did not sound right. She went over and carefully lifted the rock.  
*** The last thing Daine remembered doing before she fainted was calling -Numair, come back-  
  
Like it? I know it sounds way too much like when Daine first meets Numair, but it gets better(I think) 


	2. A fight with the King

"Jonathan you do not understand. She is important, even vital to the realm" Numair knew that what he was saying was true, but he was not saying it for the reason the king thought he was. Yes, she was vital to the realm, but she was also vital to him. All his life, he had felt something missing, whether he knew it or not. When he met Daine, that hole, that something missing was filled. Now he knew what it was. Love. "I realize that, but all of the best healers are with the seriously wounded. And, Numair, you should be in bed. I think the shape-shift altered your brain, using so much magic when you were almost dried up. There is no way Ozorne sneaked into Tortall. Absolutely no way. We will get her seen to by a healer as soon as possible. Which will be a day, at least." Jonathan had his definite look on as he said this. Even though Numair knew there was no use in arguing, he proceeded to do so anyway. "Your majesty, I--She might DIE! " Numair was going into a rage. Finally he looked the king straight in the eye, and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*** Numair paced his chambers, thinking of the possible healers he could pay. The Lioness was definitely out; she was preparing for the almost definite war against Carthaki rebels. Duke Baird of Queenscove was also busy; several attacks had taken place along the coastline; he was helping the wounded there. Daine had been unconscious for nearly a day, from his bite. What was he supposed to do? Ozorne had snuck up on him from behind and attacked, and he had fallen on the ground, in the Sorcerer's Sleep for several hours until he was sure Ozorne was gone, thinking he was dead. Actually, he was far from it. When he had awoken, he summoned up his last bit of magic to transform into the easiest animal: the snake. He then slithered under a rock, and in several more hours, the rock was lifted; a huge blast of light had come from above, and he could barely make out the form of a hand. Thinking it was Ozorne, he struck. The hand picked him up and tugged; by the time he could see regularly, he was in his regular form and could see the fainted form of Daine. Now, even remembering the event stabbed him like a knife; knowing he had accidentally killed her was something he could not live with. Since the king would not take action, he would have to. Yes, he would have to learn healing magic. 


	3. In the Lower City

Ok, I am REALLY sorry people, I haven't updated in like 3 weeks.And oh yeah, I'm REALLY bad at making up names, so if you come up with better ideas PLEASE email me and don't be mad if I accidentally-on-purpose use them, ok?  
  
Oh, and this whole thing takes place after the barriers between the realms collapsed, but before the 1st chapter of ROTG. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, the wolves howled. They had good reason. Their leader, Brokefang, had sensed that the Girl who is Pack was on the edge of life around midday the day before. They had immediately started running towards her location. Once they had reached the outer wall of the large city, they had discovered they could not get to her. In protest, they howled nonstop all night.  
  
***  
  
Numair paced the room. Daine was still rather white, and he was very worried. Now she had been unconscious for two days, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had not yet come across another decent healer, and he needed one. He sighed and wished the Lioness were there. She would definitely know what to do. What was more, he didn't know why King Jonathan wouldn't just heal her himself. He did, after all, have healing magic, and it was just a silly snakebite. He would have to do something, and soon. If only, if only the Lioness didn't take so long to get prepared for battle. Even her husband would do. Which reminded him of George Cooper's past occupations.  
  
***  
  
Heavily cloaked, Numair opened the door to the Dancing Dove. He had been there a few times before, but had not intended to stay long. Now he was prepared to stay as long as was needed. He spotted his young friend Umeri Smith at a table near the back. "Hey, Numiar, why'd you come so late?" Umeri asked when Numair came over. "Umeri.I need the best healer down here.As soon as possible." Numair waited for the answer. "You mean Ayama. I'll take you to her right now," Umeri had a bright look on his face, "Whoever you need healed actually has a chance with that little girl, for all she's only 14." "She's only WHAT? And Ayama who?" Numiar was almost as mad as when the King wouldn't send a healer. "Just plain Ayama. And yes, she's only 14, but she's got healing magic stronger than a iron bar."  
  
*** Jonathan sensed there was something wrong. First, Numiar had stomped out of the conference room in a rage. Over a girl. Then, wolves howled outside all night. Over a girl. What was more, if any real battles came along while Numiar was-who knew where he was! If any battles started, with powerful mages, it would be hard to stop them without Numiar. And another of their defenses, Kitten, was curled by Daine's bed, sulking, and gray. If wyverns came.. Jonathan couldn't think about it. Numiar had mentioned she was key to Tortall's defense. Which she was, but Jonathan suspected he wanted her seen to for an entirely different reason. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He was her teacher. Perhaps he might heal her himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok people...I need reviews.*Stares at wondrous little Submit Review button in corner for 5 minutes* Really.I like to be emailed, too.. 


	4. Back in the Palace

OK, people, I'm back!!! I probably won't update tomorrow because it's thanksgiving. Anyways I don't really know the ending to the story yet (this IS my first fanfic and everything.) I'm just sort of thinking of it as I go.I hope it works..  
  
OH!!!OH!!! I was sitting here, looking for the spelling on Onua's tribe name, and I came up with a GREAT idea for another fanfic. So please excuse me if this one's a little short.  
  
It was around midday that Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh decided to see how Daine was faring When she opened the door to Daine's room, she was quite surprised to see that Numiar wasn't even in the room. Normally he was there day and night! There was no fire, either. Cautiously, Onua approached the bed and sat next to Daine. Relieved that Daine was, in fact, there, Onua stroked Daine's arm, but quickly pulled away. Daine was very warm. With no fire in the room, Daine should have been stone cold. After all, Onua herself was shivering, for all that she was dressed in two layers of wool, and a fleece lined cloak. Daine wore only a linen dressing gown with two linen sheets on her bed.  
  
It was at that moment that King Jonathan, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Gareth the Younger of Naxen, and Alanna of Pirates Swoop burst through the door.. "Numair! Numiar, are you-Oh." If Onua didn't know better, she'd have said Raoul looked scared as he said this. In fact, looking around, she'd have said they all looked scared. "What's wrong? Alanna, why are you here? I thought you were at Pirates Swoop, preparing for ba-Oh, no." The idea hit Onua's head so fast she was almost dizzy. "What's been attacked? "Port Legann. And Ozorne actually did happen to sneak into Tortall. Along with a large army. With powerful mages. The only one who can help with them is Numiar." It was at this point that Alanna cut off the King. "I've come here to heal her, if possible. If I can, maybe Numair will actually talk to Jonathan. So then maybe he can help. But no, Numiar isn't here. He's probably out somewhere, sulking. I'm just glad he didn't take Daine with him" Alanna walked over and sat next to Onua on the bed. The air around Daine turned light violet for a few seconds, then returned to it's original color as Alanna frowned. "This isn't Daine. It never was Daine. It's a simulacrum, created by a certain mage we just spent hours looking for. It was at this point that Kitten, still gray, climbed out from under the bed.  
  
Yes, Kitten plays a somewhat large part. NO, I'm not telling you what it is. The only way for you to find out is to hit that little "Go" button down in the corner. It's not only a way to get me to write more but it's also a nice way to have fun!!! 


	5. The House of Ayama

Here it is: Chapter 5-The house of Ayama I still want reviews!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair was sweating. After nearly an hour of carrying Daine over his shoulder, he was almost ready to give up. Who was this Ayama, anyway? A 14- year-old supposed to heal his love? Not possible. He would be surprised if she could even make the wound close up. Now, Numair, stop being unreasonable he thought to himself You know perfectly well this Ayama girl could probably heal her up quite well.  
  
Just as suddenly as they had begun walking, Umeri stopped. "She's in here, Master Numair. Ayama lives here. Shall I leave you here?" "No, Umeri, go. And take this, too. You have done me such a great favor I cannot begin to think of how to repay you." Numair held out a gold noble to the boy. "Master Numair..th-th-thank you!" Umeri stammered. Numair turned to look at Daine's pale face for a moment. When he looked up again, Umeri was gone.  
  
Cautiously Numair approached the door. He faltered for a moment before knocking. But when he looked down at Daine's limp body, his courage took over, and without him telling it to, his hand knocked for him. A woman answered the door. "Hello, Master. I've not seen you before. What is your business?" "I wish to speak to Mistress Ayama, if you don't mind. I wish for a healing." Seeing Daine in Numair's arms, the woman nodded. "Welcome to the house of Ayama. I am her aunt. Please come in."  
  
Numair was worried as he walked into the house of Ayama. However, once he was inside, most of his worries evaporated. He was relieved to see that the house was clean, with signs that a healer lived there, as well. I do wish Alanna were here, though. She could probably fix her in a flash. "Begging his master's pardon, but may I ask your name?" Ayama's aunt jerked Numair from his thoughts. "Ah, Numair-Numair Salmalin" he responded. "WHAT!! You, Numair Salmalin, the greatest mage in all of Tortall, telling me that you have not a drop of healing magic in you." The Aunt had stopped, wide-eyed. Numair was getting a bit nervous. "Um.yes, that's about right." "Well, then, up this way." The woman led him upstairs to another room, this one quite a bit larger then the last. "We run a hospital of sorts. We normally don't charge a fee, unless it's someone who can afford it, and it was a large healing. Most of the people can't afford it." Entering the room, Numair could see what she meant. There were cots laid out on the floor, most occupied. There were about 5 women, 3 men, and 5 teenagers rushing around to the different cots, performing their healings on the many who were sick. "Which one's Ayama?" he asked in awe. He could not imagine any of his friends doing something so.helpful! "Mistress Ayama isn't here. Come." Once gain, the aunt led Numair through a door. Here sat a teen, writing in a blank-covered book. "Aunt Brigent! How are you? And-excuse me, but I do not believe we have met. Who are you?" The girl-Ayama, he supposed, was darker skinned than most Tortallians. Her brown hair pulled back in a horsetail, and she regarded him with dull brown eyes. Unlike her aunt, she wore a white shirt and brown breeches. Numair smiled. "I am Numair Salmalin. I wish for a healing for my student Daine. She was bitten by a rattlesnake, and has not been well," Numair left out the fact that the rattlesnake had, in fact, been him. Ayama smiled. "Set her here, Master Salmalin," She indicated a small cot to her right, "Aunt Brigent, hadn't you better attend to the blacksmith's wife?" "Oh, dear, I completely forgot. Good bye, Master Salmalin." Brigent practically flew out of the room. "Is a fee necessary? I've brought money, but-" Numair was cut off by Ayama's laughter. "Of course not. I wouldn't charge anything if I had it my way, but we need money to pay for thread, needles, bandages, and the like. And most of the money we get from donations." Numair was shocked. I really must donate to this "hospital" sometime. It would certainly not be a waste of all that money I have stored up.. ~~~~~ Wait, let me switch to Ayama's POV for a second. ~~~~~ I smiled at the look on Master Numair's face, a mixture of shock, amusement, and disbelief. I began the healing on the girl-what was her name? Daine, that was it. I was almost relieved to see the brown of my Gift flow around Daine. It had been so long since I had done an actual healing. For some reason, the magic wasn't working. I could not feel the familiar excitement I normally did as I healed. Checking the sight, I was horrified. The magic had stopped an inch away from the girl. Looking up at the tall mage, I saw only pure worry in his eyes. I smiled at him reassuringly, and tried again, this time pushing harder. Nothing happened. Looking up again at the mage's face, I saw not only worry, but fear, and a burning desire so strong I could almost feel it in the air. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought he loved her. I shook my head. That would be impossible! She was his student. ~~~~~ Back to the regular POV ~~~~~ Numair was scared. If something was shielding her from magic. She may never get better. All he could hope for was that no one guess that the Daine back in her rooms was a simulacrum  
  
What he didn't know that they did, and they were looking for him at that very moment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There shouldn't be more than 5 more chapters to this, people. So hang tight and most importantly-REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Explinations

Yay..Today I had turkey and gravy and pumpkin pie!! So I'm inspired to write. Yay!!!! Oh, and the reason I made the healing not work is because that would just make it too easy, and soooooo boring.  
  
Chapter 6-Explinations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was at that point that Kitten, still gray, climbed out from under the bed. "Kitten, what are you doing there?" This was the first time that Gary had spoken. Kitten answered in a series of whistles and chirps. "Wait.I have an idea. Someone, please, get Tkaa in here. Quick!" At Onua's request, Raoul sprinted out of the room. "Jonathan, what is it? Will it work?" Alanna hoped it would. She didn't like having to be fighting without a good battle mage. "Basilisks have the gift of speaking all tongues. If Kitten heard where Numair is taking Daine, she might be able to take us there." Alanna was surprised. She hadn't known Onua could come up with such good ideas. She herself had thought it was hopeless until that moment. Raoul then came bursting in, with Tkaa. "What am I needed for?" he asked in his whispery voice. "Ah.Tkaa? Numair is gone. He has most likely taken Daine to another healer. This is a simulacrum. We were thinking that if you could ask Kitten where he might have said he was taking her, then-" Tkaa cut Gary off. "Of course I will." He then proceeded to talk to Kitten in another series of clucks, whistles, and chirps. At last he smiled. "He is taking her to the Lower City, to see someone called Ayama." "Good then. We go to Ayama. She runs a hospital of sorts in the Lower City." Alanna received questioning looks from the other four. "Unlike you, my husband was a thief. George is friends with Ayama's Aunt, Brigent. I know where the house is."  
  
***  
  
They traveled on foot, walking as fast as possible. They did not talk much, but were mostly deep in thought, following Alanna. Tkaa had decided to stay at the palace, to try to cheer up Kitten. Finally Alanna stopped in front of a large house. "This is it. I'll go." Alanna proceeded to walk up and knock on the door. After a few seconds, a woman in her early 30s answered. "Alanna!! How are you? Goddess, I haven't seen you in the longest time! Why are you here?" Alanna bit her lip. "I'm looking for my friend, Numair Salmalin. Is he here?" "Yes, he came in with a poisoned girl a while ago. He's probably finishing up right about now. You may wait here, if you wish." " I think I will." Alanna entered the house and sat on a cushioned chair.  
  
Within a few minutes, Numair came down, cradling a still unconscious and pale Daine. Alanna smiled. If she had it her way, she'd have a nice long chat with him about not sneaking off without telling her. Unfortunately, time was short, so decided to give him a few, well-chosen, ill-tempered words about what might have happened if he hadn't suck of.  
  
"Brigent, I have to-" Numair's eyes widened at the sight of Alanna. "Gods help me" Despite all of his time spent with the Lioness, he was still afraid of her temper. And with good reason. "Oh, you think you're so clever, Numair Salmalin, leaving a simulacrum and sneaking off like that. Well, let me tell you something. YOU ARE NOT!! Do you know what is happening at Port Legann right now? Do you???" The look on his face told her that he didn't. This is going to be a bit longer then I expected, she thought. Then she resumed talking. "Well, let me tell you something, Numair, Port Legann is under attack. I should be there. You should be there. Raoul, Gary, and Jonathan should be there. But guess what? Because of you, they're not. And they're not happy with you." Numair had turned white. "Jonathan's out there? Gods really help me. But um.Alanna? She's resisting the healings."  
  
***  
  
Gary laughed. "I feel sorry for Numair. Most likely Alanna has turned her tongue on him..again. I wonder what she's telling him?" It was Jonathan who answered. "The You shouldn't sneak off like that thing. Except in shorter form." True enough, at that moment, Alanna walked out, with Numair behind her. Numair was looking down. He had Daine in his arms, who in all appearances was still unconscious. Jonathan frowned. That feeling was coming back again, that little suspicion that Numair.. No, that still wasn't possible. Jonathan still couldn't help but think that Daine looked like she belonged in Numair's arms. He banished the thought quickly. (Hee, Hee, he has no idea..) "Salmalin, why did you sneak off? You know perfectly well that if you had waited a day a healer would be available. And now Legann is under attack. We need you now. I trust you still have your Gift, or are you dry?" "No, your Majesty, I still have my magic, and had I known Legann would be attacked, I would have stayed. But you know perfectly well that Daine may die and she strengthens our army. I am truly sorry." Numair kept his head down the whole time. Alanna had seen him look up, only once, as he was coming down the stairs. She then had seen worry, pure worry. She knew Daine was more than a friend to him. But she was going to keep quiet. And she was going to try to heal Daine.  
  
*** Back at the palace, Alanna instructed Numair to put Daine back into her room. Numair did as she instructed, but could not help staying there until Alanna came back. Finally, she agreed to let him stay for the healing.  
  
He was still skeptical about whether or not this would work. After all, Umeri had made it clear that Ayama was one of the best, with a strong Gift for healing.  
  
Still, he couldn't help but sigh in relief as the light amethyst of Alanna's Gift flowed out of her fingers. What had he been thinking? Alanna was a full-grown woman, with proper training, not just some teenager who was most likely taught by her aunt. But he really knew that Ayama was probably a very good healer.  
  
Numair was jerked back into reality by Alanna's voice. "Ah.Numair? What is this?" Numair looked up, puzzled. What he had feared was true. Again, the healing magic had stopped an inch away from Daine. He could almost hear his heart break in two. His love would now surely die. If Alanna, who was nearly as good as Duke Baird, couldn't heal her, and Ayama, whom he suspected was probably as good as Alanna couldn't heal her, he highly doubted anyone could. Daine was as good as dead.  
  
Wait, he told himself, maybe I can save her. He quickly excused himself to Alanna, and headed to the library; he already had some suspicions.  
  
*** Numair was up in the Royal Library very late, searching the records of the Banjiku. He suspected that the resistance was caused by an element of her wild magic. He had almost given up hope when the watchman called the second hour of morning.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Numair found the legend of the Snake-man, nearly ten centuries ago. It read:  
  
Snake-man had houses of snakes. A month and a day after the new year  
had begun, snake-man took many wounded snakes from the Forest. The  
Forest's snakes are very violent. As he caught a hard one, it bit his  
hand. He was poisoned and Healer-man tried to help him. Healer-man's  
magic stopped just away from Snake-man. On the fifth day, Snake man  
woke up from deep sleep, and healer-man's magic worked, and Snake-man  
was restored to great health.  
  
Numair sighed with relief. Tomorrow was the third day. "Three more days, love. Three more days." he whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, if anyone flames me in the next chapter, I'm not going to stop them, ok? But if you want to even see the next chapter, hit the review button, NOW!!!  
  
Hannah 


	7. A Break from War

OK, if you people flame me for this chapter, I'm not really going to care, because you will all find out it is USELESS!! HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Yay, 2 more chapters after this!!!  
  
Chapter 7-A Break from War  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair sighed. He knew he had to be out at Legann, but he still wished he didn't, not while Daine was in that.state. She'll get better, he told himself regretfully, the Snake-man did. But..what if she did.. He didn't even want to think of it. Knowing that he had killed her was still something he could never live with, even knowing he didn't do it on purpose. As soon as the day was over, he would ride back to the palace (a one-day ride) to see her again.  
  
***  
  
"I still don't see why you have to ride back to the palace.It's not like the healers can't take are of her, Numair" Alanna had decided to come along to the palace. Alanna was also a close friend of Daine's. Numair sighed again. It was something he had been doing a lot lately. "She's my student. She can help Tortall drastically. I really don't wish for Tortall to loose such an opportunity." He bit his tongue. As much as this was actually true, he hated lying to Alanna. But. she had seemed to suspect something, it seemed, always prodding him about his mad desire to see her. (Is this getting hard to follow? Sorry I have a bit of writer's block.. I have no idea how to fill in the middle of this chapter until the end.. which, by the way, I already planned out.)Alanna drew him off to the side of the road. "Sit." She ordered. "Now, tell me why you really want to see her." Numair blushed crimson and decided it was time to let out a bit of staged anger. "Alanna, let's pretend you have a student for a moment. Now let's assume you shape-shifted into a poisonous reptile, and bit your student. And then your student got knocked unconscious and was about to die. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL??" Alanna sighed She knew better than to keep pushing him, but it would be so much easier if he would jus tell the truth. "Whatever you say, Numair." They continued riding. "So how do you think Ozorne got in?" A completely pointless questioned, but effective nevertheless. Numair went into another rage, but for a different purpose. "HOW DO YOU THINK, ALANNA? HE IS A STORMWING, WITH OTHER LITTLE STORMWING FRIENDS! HE FLEW IN? HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?" "Ok, then, I just wanted to know if you agreed." Alanna smiled. Numair wouldn't even think to talk about Daine for another few minutes now. "AGREED ON WHAT? IT'S AN OBVIOUS QUESTION!" Alanna kept smiling. She wondered if she sometimes enjoyed pushing Numair to his limits. She could now see the rest of the day was going to be very fun.  
  
*** Numair was rather angry with the Lioness. She had spent the day's ride trying to make him angry, no doubt to take his mind off Daine. She had conveniently forgotten that he had to pass as a Player for several years, before becoming friends with Jonathan. Numair was skilled at putting on shows of emotion. Now he sat by Daine's side, and the incredible sadness that showed on his face was real, not a show. It was the fifth day, and his love was still unconscious. I wish the legends told when on the fifth day Snake-man regained consciousness. Then the great bell struck noon. "Come on, Kitten," he said to the still gray dragon, 'Time for lunch."  
  
***  
  
Numair could hardly touch his food. No matter what anyone said, Daine was still sick, and nothing anyone said could change that. He stayed long enough to eat about two bites and to feed Kitten a little, and then headed back up to Daine's room. As he sat down, Daine stirred. His eyes lit with delight; anyone who had seen him over the past 4 and a half days would say that is definitely the happiest he had been over that time. He grabbed her hand. "Come on, love. Come on." At these words, he could almost see her smile. Then she was still again. Numair frowned. Then he felt the life drain from her body. His heart broke. Veralidaine Sarrasri was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YES!!! YES!! FLAME ME!!! YES!! YOU ALL WILL SEE!!! *ahem* Did I say that? Oh, well. I don't mind flames. And, As an added bonus, I'm waiting until I get 15 reviews to update. I'm so evil. Anyway, just 3 more reviews (yes, that includes flames) and I update, until then, well, I guess I'll just spend my time making the next chapter as good as it can be. It's name: Old Friends . Hee, hee, I highly doubt you'll guess what's going to happen. And, as another added bonus, the last chapter of the actual story will be something that has GREATLY to do with a certain object in ROTG. Not saying anymore!!! Oh, and sorry this chapter's a little short. I have a bit of writer's block.  
  
Hannah 


	8. Old Friends

Ok, I got 15 reviews faster then I thought I would. So, here it is: Chapter 8-Old Friends Hope you like it!!! Oh, and don't get me wrong, Daine is my favorite character in all of TP's books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one could get Numair out of his rooms. It had been like that for the past 2 days, since Daine died. Really, no one could blame him. Not even King Jonathan.  
  
"Gods! Legann's under attack, and our most powerful mage is holed up in his rooms. Will he ever get over it? Alanna, is this NORMAL???" Alanna sighed. "Yes, Jonathan. He thinks he killed her. How would you feel that way? I would be about like that, holed up in my rooms." Jonathan knew what the Lioness was true. "Yes, but. It's just making it harder for us to beat the cursed beasts!" Suddenly Alanna had an idea. "Jonathan, there's one thing he will come out of his rooms for. Wait. I'll get him out so you talk to him."  
  
***  
  
Numair lay curled up on his bed. He'd had barely three bites to eat in the past two days. He only drank water because it kept him alive. He suddenly stiffened. Was that a knock on the door? He listened again. Yes, it was. "Numair! Numair, I know you're in there. It's no use pretending you're not. It's not your fault! We need you at Legann! " Numair got up to go to the door. " ALANNA!!" He opened the door. "Alanna, I was shape-shifted. I bit her, she died. It's as simple as THAT!" He slammed the door in her face. He heard her sigh. "Well, then, I 'm sliding this under the door. It's her burial information." He sat on the floor and put his face in his hands. It was an hour before he looked up again. There was a small piece of paper. It read:  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri  
To be buried on:  
The 5th of March  
At:  
The Ninth hour  
  
Gods this is horrible, he thought, I have to go. If I didn't her parents could haunt me on the Great Holidays. Well, I'll have to. It should only be a few hours. He checked the day. Oh, great gods. That's tomorrow!  
  
***  
  
The body preparer (just made that up 'cause I couldn't think of any thing better. Oh, well.) was hard at work on making Daine's body look just right for the funeral. The Lioness was paying him 50 gold nobles for this job, and he had instructions from her to make her look as alive as possible. But nothing seemed quite right. Finally he tried the traditional pose: hands crossed at the neck. But it seemed a bit.lumpy. He then saw a thong around the girl's neck. Curious, he pulled it out. It was a claw of some sort. He thought for a moment, and placed it in her grip. Had he been paying more attention, he would have seen the small puff of silvery fog it emitted for a moment.  
  
***  
  
"I told you he'd come!" Alanna whispered excitedly. Jonathan sighed regretfully. "Sorry, I forgot that you were good at that sort of thing." Numair was sitting in a chair relatively close to the hole where she was to be buried. It took everything he had to keep from crying uncontrollably. As it was, as the carriers took her past him, he buried his face in his hands, so no one would see the tears that slipped out. Onua did the same. Suddenly he heard whispers.  
  
"A badger? What's that doing there?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Numair felt a weight on his knees. Slowly he brought his face up. It was Daine's badger-guardian! It growled, almost like it was talking.  
  
What have you done, mage? Her da's going to be fair mad. I have to stop this.  
  
Numair watched as the carriers laid Daine in the hole. To his horror, the badger jumped in after her. He stood and peered down in time to see the badger breathe a silvery mist onto Daine. When it cleared, Daine's eyes were open.  
  
"Badger? What're you doing there?" She peered up. "What are you staring at? Numair, why am I in a hole with a whole crowd of people staring at me?"  
  
Numair could hardly contain his glee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee I know you liked that. Anyways, That's the last chapter of the main story thing. I have another chapter that takes place a week from then, and it has EVERYTHING to do with something in ROTG. Buh-Bye now!!!  
  
Hannah 


	9. Hair Issues

Ok, here it is: The last chapter. I must warn you, this is basically going into more detail about something that happened between the prologue and first chapter of ROTG. Also, I'm not going to make them fall in love in this fanfic and all that stuff. probably within my next 3 stories.  
  
Chapter 9: Hair Issues  
  
***  
  
A week later, after Daine had been filled in with the details about her death, she fell ill again. Like the last time, Numair would not leave Daine's side. Only this time, Alanna was about five minutes away.  
  
Numair watched as the purple of Alanna's Gift swirled around Daine, but this time, she was conscious. Alanna cocked her head for a moment, then closed her eyes. A low hum filled the room. When it stopped, Alanna's Gift returned to her, and she smiled. "It's all right, Numair, just Unicorn Fever. I laid a healing on her, but she'll be delirious for a few days. NOT life-threatening." Numair smiled wryly. "Did she hear that?" They had filled Daine in on most of the details, except for the not-so-small fact that Numair had refused to leave her side.  
  
But Daine was all ready getting delirious. "Ma? Is that you?" Daine grabbed at the air, and Alanna frowned. "Maybe she'd better sleep for a bit." Once again, purple fire enveloped Daine. Her eyes closed, and she slept.  
  
***  
  
Alanna had been gone for a few hours. Numair had slept for a bit, then come up with an idea. He went to see the artist Volney Raine. Once confronted with the circumstances, he agreed. Having known Daine for quite a while, it was actually quite easy.  
  
Next he went back to Daine.  
  
Quietly he entered the room, relieved to see that Daine was still asleep. Even more quietly, he tiptoed over to the bed, and drew out his belt-knife. He sliced off a smoky brown lock of her hair, and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. A silver bracelet appeared.  
  
***  
  
YAY!!! I FINISHED!!! MY FIRST FANFIC AND I FINISHED!!! Yes, I know that was short.. I couldn't think of anything much better. Thank to all who reviewed..  
  
Hannah 


	10. Author's Note

First I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed. Here's the list!!!  
  
Evilstrawberry  
  
treanz-alyce  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
  
Arizona Bay  
  
red-sapphire  
  
Nilmereth  
  
Lady Sandry of Ruatha  
  
Raisa Harper  
  
Kit49  
  
Numair's Angel  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Evilstrawberry- for being my first ever reviewer!!!  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: for reviewing all of my chapters just so I would update, and for putting off a 4-page report just to read my story!!!  
  
I don't know what my next story will be.. you'll just have to wait and find out!!!  
  
Thanks to all!!! Hannah 


End file.
